Static rain
by mewsugarpudd
Summary: After the war, Jason is left feeling a little bit out of place. His life seems to have gone stale and it's up to Percy to help him out. After all, they are both a lot more similar than they think.


So, it was the wonderful Chromatophobe's birthday last month and I offered to write a birthday fic for him if he chose a pairing. He chose Percy and Jason so here is my attempt at a Jercy may be an oneshot, it may be a few chapters, it depends. May or may not contain mild innuendos.

Disclaimer : The great Heroes of Olympus series is not mine.

* * *

Jason's P.O.V

Jason sighed as he looked up at the thundering sky of his cabin. The room used to be pretty sparse - and by that he meant completely lacking in furniture - but Leo had built him some sweet furniture so he could now sleep in a bed if he wanted. Of course, that would imply actually sleeping; something that Jason hadn't been doing much since the end of the quest.

At first there had been the total shock of the war actually being over and then there had been the grief for all who had fallen in battle, especially Leo. Losing the feisty Latino had nearly ripped the seven apart.

So when Festus had crashed in bearing one cheeky elf and a stunning Goddess, Leo had been both punched and hugged.

But even now that everything was calm and the seven were back together, Jason still felt uneasy. Although he knew that giving Frank the title of Praetor was for the best, and the son of Mars was really coming into his own as a leader, Jason felt the loss of responsibility keenly some days.

Sure, he had never truly wanted to lead, but as a son of Jupiter he had always been looked to for leadership, as if being the son of the king of Olympus instinctively meant that he was in charge of everything. He was used to being needed to help make important decisions, or to fight and now he felt as if he was doing nothing. All he could do was spar and go out and fight the occasional monster.

It wasn't that he wanted to lead again, and he would never dream of undermining Chiron's authority, but it just felt as if he no longer had anything to do with his life.

The only really important thing that he did anymore was travelling to set up shrines for different Gods, and as others were pitching in, that task didn't take up as much time as Jason would have thought.

As crazy as it might sound, he kind of missed having a purpose. He didn't miss all the pain and the sadness that came along with the quest, but he did miss having something important to do.

"Jason bro, you in here?" Jason's head snapped up to see Percy poking his head around his door. At the son of Poseidon's entrance, the thunder got louder, and Jason shot a dark glare at his father's statue. He really wanted to demolish the stupid thing, but for some reason he got the feeling that his father wouldn't appreciate that.

"You got a minute to talk?" Percy was practically shouting to get his message across due to the now obnoxiously loud crashes of thunder. Jason rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to Percy's side.

"Come on, we'll never be able to hear each other in here." Percy nodded and followed Jason outside, but then he took over, leading Jason in the direction of the beach. It was evening and many campers were milling around. Jason nodded in greeting as many of the campers who were still out and about waved to them.

"I know your dad hates me and all, but you'd think he'd get over it considering the fact that I keep clearing up his messes." Lightning crackled ominously in the distance.

"You really do have a talent for getting on the wrong side of my father." Percy sent him a lopsided grin, his sea green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Maybe he thinks that I'm going to corrupt you, get you on Poseidon's side." Jason laughed at this.

"I think he'd murder us both then." He could hear Percy laughing as they reached their destination. The older boy immediately flopped down in the sand next to the water's edge, waving casually at the naiads who all blushed and waved back. Some eyed him up and Jason awkwardly raised a hand. The underwater girls seemed to giggle at his discomfort before they swam back to the other end of the beach and disappeared out of sight.

He joined Percy by the edge, staring into the crystalline water.

"So what's bugging you?" Jason hadn't expected the question, and he turned to Percy in shock.

"Nothing." He reached down and put a finger in the water, causing ripples to lazily drift across the surface. These ripples then formed a horse shape and galloped around his head. Eyebrow raised, he leant back.

"Show off." He stated calmly. Percy laughed.

"Nah, dude, I'm just talented."

"It's good to see that you're also modest." Suddenly, the water horse rained down over his head, completely soaking his hair and darkening the golden colour.

His eyes narrowed at the laughing son of Poseidon as a droplet of water slowly trickled down his nose.

Calling upon his own power, Jason sent a gust of wind at Percy which caused the boy's dark locks to stick up in a very amusing way. It was Jason's turn to laugh as Percy tried to smooth his hair back down. Once the teen's hair had been fixed, he settled Jason with a piercing look.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong now, or do I have to drench you again?" Jason decided to borrow a tactic of Leo and use humour to deflect the question.

"I'd like to see you try and get me wet again Jackson." Percy spluttered at that, and his cheeks flushed, but his eyes remained serious.

"Look, it's nothing. I'm fine." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Jason, you were voluntarily sitting in your cabin, alone. That just reeks of desperation. You sir definitely have a problem." Jason turned his troubled gaze to the water again. It looked like Percy wasn't going to give up unless Jason told him something.

"It's just; my entire life pretty much has been spent being in charge of things and fighting monsters. And now, now I can just be me, Jason, instead of Praetor, instead of being son of Jupiter. I've never really had that opportunity before." Percy's eyes were sad as Jason confessed this.

"I kinda get how you feel bro. When everyone found out that I was the son of Poseidon, they all expected me to do amazing things, impossible things. And you would think that being a big three kid would make you popular but I was actually really lonely at first." Jason tried to hold back his disbelieving snort, but it exploded out of him anyway.

"Percy, you have done amazing things! You've been a part of two big prophecies, you've helped topple the Titans and Gaia, your powers are incredible and everyone here adores you. Some people still seem to be unable to get past the fact that I'm a Roman." Percy frowned, his brow creasing in a way that was almost adorable.

"Then those people are stupid. And a lot of people didn't like me when I first arrived, Clarisse even tried to shove my head in a toilet and I was useless at everything except canoeing and sword fighting. I was a big disappointment considering they all expected some brilliant Minotaur slayer." Jason smirked.

"What happened when she tried to make you drink toilet water?" Percy laughed, and Jason found himself smiling as well.

"I accidentally drenched her, some of her siblings and Annabeth." Jason burst out laughing, picturing a fuming Annabeth covered in sewage.

"I bet Annabeth was really happy about that." Percy's face darkened momentarily, but then he seemed to shake off whatever was upsetting him.

"No, she wasn't very impressed. To be honest, she never really seemed to like me at first either." This surprised Jason, for some reason he had just assumed that Percy and Annabeth had started getting along instantly. Though now that he thought about it, their personalities are very different and it wouldn't be a huge stretch of the imagination to see them clashing when they first met.

"Are you okay Percy?" Jason wasn't going to shrug off the dark look that he had seen from Percy a few minutes ago. Percy cracked a half smile.

"I'm pretty sure that I asked you first, and I haven't finished cheering you up yet." Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm just feeling a little... lost right now, you know? Too Greek to be Roman, too Roman to be Greek." Percy snickered.

"I still don't see why that matters so much to some people. A demigod is a demigod; we're still all together in the same crappy boat." If he didn't know Percy, Jason would have been amazed at how he had just condensed such a complex issue and discarded it as if it didn't matter.

"I know that we are all meant to be friends now, but we haven't exactly had a good track record in the past. Some people find that hard to let go." Percy sighed and ran a hand through his coal black hair.

"And I find it hard to forgive idiots who can't see that times have changed. Hell, if it wasn't for the aid of both camps, we would have never defeated Gaia. The seven was comprised of both Greeks and Romans, and despite almost killing each other a handful of times, we mostly managed to get along." Jason grinned at Percy's assessment.

"Most of the time it was us two trying to kill each other." Percy hummed, mock-thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Frank and Leo certainly had their moments. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Coach Hedge was constantly one step away from murder." Jason smiled. Coach Hedge hadn't changed much since the end of the war, but his antics had mellowed down a bit now that he had a son to look after.

"Is it wrong to say that I miss some of that?" Jason mused, feeling a brief hint of nostalgia. Percy's eyes turned to him in surprise, and Jason scrambled to explain his seemingly odd question.

"I obviously don't miss the almost dying every day, but I do miss the impromptu movie nights, and the game nights. Eating together with Leo cracking awful jokes, Nico perched at the corner of the table, the girls discussing strategy, Frank trying not to turn into an animal with every unexpected noise and you shoving as much blue food in your mouth as you could get away with without choking." Percy's face turned contemplative.

"I guess that I see your point. We did have some fun in-between all of the monster attacks and the arguments and the crazy Gods." Another distant crack of thunder could be heard, and Percy turned his gaze heavenward, eyebrow raising.

"Is your dad literally that much of a stalker? Does he listen in to every conversation that I have just to see if I say something bad about the Gods?" Jason grinned.

"If he didn't before then he definitely should now seeing as you diss them every other sentence." Percy laughed.

"Maybe he really doesn't like us being friends. I'm a nasty son of Poseidon yet I'm friends with both his son and his daughter." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well Poseidon doesn't make it rain whenever I talk to you." Percy smirked playfully.

"That's because he's a lot more chilled than your father." Jason couldn't argue with that.

"Percy." Both boys span round at the annoyed tone. Annabeth was standing, hands on hips.

"You were supposed to meet up with me ten minutes ago." Percy glanced at his watch and then face-palmed.

"Sorry, I got carried away talking with Jason." Jason noticed that Percy looked kind of pained, and the absence of their usual endearing nicknames was quite suspicious. He thought back to the dark look that had passed over Percy's face when Annabeth had been mentioned.

Percy hauled himself up and shot an apologetic look at Jason.

"Sorry bro. We'll have to continue this some other time." Jason nodded as Percy trudged off with Annabeth.

He leant back on his arms. He wondered if this little chat was not just to sort out Jason's issues but also because Percy was having his own.

He made up his mind to track Percy down again tomorrow and to finish this discussion.

Because when the son of Poseidon had walked away, he had just seemed so… sad.

* * *

So yeah, this is a little late but I hope that Chromatophobe likes it. It should be around three chapters. I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
